


Семейный Ужин

by Patient_Number_27



Category: The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Issues, Gen, Missing Scene, Poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient_Number_27/pseuds/Patient_Number_27
Summary: "Грэм, сын главы семьи, найден мёртвым у себя в комнате.Врачи предполагают, что причиной смерти стало отравление испорченной рыбой."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Семейный Ужин

Последний семейный ужин Карпентеров проходил в тяжёлом молчании.

Все «лишние» удалились из обеденной залы, но Грэм отлично понимал – они никуда не ушли. Скорее всего, у каждой двери выставлено по небольшому отряду, на случай непредвиденных шагов с его стороны. Иногда до него доносился глухой кашель кого-то их людей отца. Люди в этом городе часто болели лёгкими, и гангстеры не стали исключением.

Подали еду, на отдельных блюдах для Брута и его сына. Едва подняли крышку, как Грэму в нос ударил резкий запах. В этот раз они даже не стали ничем его маскировать. Не было смысла. Вдобавок, рыба вместо естественного для неё белого цвета приобрела зеленоватый оттенок.

– Угощайся, сынок, – ледяным тоном велел, не предложил, старший Карпентер, поднимая со стола бокал вина. – Старинный семейный рецепт. Заставил повара отрыть его специально для тебя.

– Мы точно не можем решить этот вопрос иначе? – глухо спросил Грэм. Нарисованный глаз его маски слепо смотрел в сторону, а уцелевший живой не отрывался от тарелки. 

– Иначе – это помолившись и исповедавшись одному из твоих новых друзей? – язвительно поинтересовался Брутус, отпивая из бокала вино. – За одно только то, что ты якшался с этими полоумными, тебе стоило пустить пулю в лоб. Снаряд и так выбил из неё всё содержимое, ты бы и не заметил разницы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, младший Карпентер взял в руку вилку и крепко сжал пальцы, чтобы не дрожали. Он не смотрел на отца, но знал, что тот не отрывает от него пристального взгляда. Почти чувствовал, как его морщинистая ладонь стискивает ножку бокала, несмотря на расслабленную позу и спокойное лицо.

– Мне приятно, что ты, наконец-то, решил влиться в семейное дело, – Брут небрежно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Однако раз уж ты полез сюда, ты должен понимать – существуют определённые правила. И по ним приходится отвечать в случае провала.

– Да. Я всё это знаю, – Грэм всё-таки заставил себя выпрямиться и посмотреть отцу в глаза. Тот, как обычно, улыбался своей презрительной усмешкой. Вонзив вилку в зеленоватое филе, младший Карпентер отломил кусок и неспешно отправил его в рот, не отводя взгляд от чужих помутнённых старостью зрачков.

На вкус рыба оказалась горькой, но Грэм заставил себя прожевать и проглотить её, подавив желание немедленно выплюнуть заведомую отраву. А потом взял ещё кусок. И ещё.

Он перестал есть, когда к горлу подступила тошнота. Не хватало, чтобы его вырвало прямо на обеденный стол. Биться в агонии под торжествующим взглядом Брутуса тоже не казалось заманчивой перспективой.

– Чудесный ужин, – голос Грэма прозвучал неожиданно хрипло для него самого. – Повар постарался на славу. Могу я пойти к себе? Меня ждут дела.

Старший Карпентер внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Видя, как оно побледнело, и как плотно сжаты губы его сына, он махнул рукой.

– Давай. Иди. Мы с тобой ещё завтра поговорим.

Кивнув, Грэм поднялся из-за стола. Твёрдым шагом прошёл к двери, открыл её – охранявшие её люди расступились по знаку отца – и торопливо поднялся к себе по лестнице. Закрыв дверь, он упал в кресло, прижав ладонь к животу, где колючим ежом медленно начинала ворочаться резь.

Интересно, какие завтра будут заголовки газет? Должно быть, «Наследник Карпентеров умер, отравившись испорченной рыбой».


End file.
